Whatever You Say
by GrellSutcliffeTheRipper
Summary: With the help of the host club's influence, Haruhi has gotten her cousin into Ouran Academy. Hana doesn't seem that bothered getting to know her upper class schoolmates but maybe a certain group of boys can make her a little more enthusiastic.
1. A Reluctant Start

**A/N: **Another new story. Something new for once, and it's not a Haruhi-centric fic. Please give me whatever feedback you can and hopefully I keep at this story, heh.

Enjoy, my lovelies~

* * *

"Haruhi, what's the rush? I don't need to be in class until 9 yet you're dragging me around like the end of the world is nigh." My feet dragged wearily along the marble floor as the cross dressing genius sped along a few metres ahead of me.

She hardly bothered to turn her head but I could tell she had rolled her eyes at me. "Unlike you, I actually care about keeping on top of my studies. Plus the host club left too much of a mess yesterday and I need to clean up the last of the tea cups."

"Ughhh, this host club sounds so stupid," I whined.

"The idea of it is, but the people are much nicer than you'd expect," Haruhi shrugged, then she turned to me and flashed a crooked smile. "Trust me, you'll love it."

I returned the gesture and caught up to jog alongside her. There were so many corridors stretching on for what felt like miles, there was no way I'd manage to figure out where all my classes were without getting lost several times. Maybe I could ask someone to draw up a map. "I'm just gonna come in and hog you for the whole two hours, just a heads up."

She chuckled heartily and gave me a light shove, "Hikaru and Kaoru will be fighting you for that right."

We came to a halt outside a set of large wooden doors. The sign said music room three, but there was no melody coming from within. "Whatever."

"HARUHI!" The door swung open just as I had reached for the handle, sending me flying backwards and skidding to a halt just before hitting the wall. It took a few seconds before I recovered enough to register a tall blonde boy smothering my cousin in an energetic bear hug. He was crying out some nonsense in French but none of the words were familiar to me.

"Get off me, Tamaki. What are you doing here so early?"

"My father asked me to look over some textbooks to give me a head start this year. Can't have me falling behind again!" He set her down, but kept his arms tightly around her to keep her immobilised. Suddenly he sensed the second presence in the corridor and blinked curiously at me. "Well, hello there, who might this be?"

"Uh, yeah, this is Hana," Haruhi wriggled free from his grip and brushed down her rumpled shirt and blazer. "She's my cousin. Thanks to a little help from Kyoya and your father, she got in as part of the scholarship."

"Your cousin? I'd never have guessed. She's actually wearing a dress for a start," he stood towering over me; scratching his head in confusion. Like a light switch, however, he swept me off my feet and had his lips pressed chastely to my hand a moment later. "It's lovely to meet you, my fair maiden. Any friend of Haruhi's is a friend of ours."

I looked over at my cousin blankly, "You're right, he really is cheesy."

The blonde boy froze and appeared to crumple into a pile of dust before me. All I could do was watch on, speechless. He slunk away inside the room and I overheard him muttering under his breath, "Okay, I may be able to see a resemblance…"

Haruhi caught my eye and gestured towards the door that stood ajar. "C'mon, we have tea cups to clean."

"I'll help!" The Frenchman called out enthusiastically from the depths of the room.

In united apathy, we replied, "No way, senpai."

At four o'clock, I was ready to drop. Classes had seemed to drag on for hours with all the icebreaker and team building activities they had us participate in. Haruhi was waiting for me outside the classroom as I trudged out behind the flocks of students who were still bouncing giddily without a care in the world. "How was your first day of classes?

With a shrug, I passed by her and continued down the corridor after everyone else. "Satisfactory, I suppose."

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic about attending Ouran. It was hard enough getting you in," the brunette groaned. She caught up to me and directed me around a corner onto a quieter hallway, most likely that would lead us to her stupid club.

"Pfft, I could have gotten in all by myself. Easy peasy!"

We bypassed a group of girls who were nervously peeking into the abandoned music room and set foot into the bustling atmosphere of the host club. It was very different from when I had wandered the silent room mere hours ago. Life had been breathed into its walls and it seemed to flourish thanks to the herds of young girls that swooned. Haruhi paused and spun on her heel to face me, "I need to get to work now. You don't have to stick around, but at least TRY to meet the hosts, please?"

"Alright, alright, I'll get to know the local idiots." And with that confirmation, she was off like a shot to the kitchen to make coffee. All of a sudden I felt completely alone; deserted in this strange new world with new clue how to escape.

I plodded around, fidgeting uncomfortably with the luxurious fabric of the puffy yellow dress. It wasn't the usual get up I'd wear but unlike Haruhi I couldn't hide my chest under the powder blue blazer and pass as a guy. The odd girl would spare me a passing glance as I wandered amongst the tables and chairs but nobody stopped to speak. Eventually I took refuge in a quiet corner and pulled out a book. As much as I hated the idea of sticking around in this nonsensical club, I wanted to walk home with Haruhi, purely to stop myself getting lost.

A shadow cast over me and before I could register what was coming out of my mouth, I heard the words echoing through the room. "Do you mind? You're blocking out my light with your huge head."

A dark chuckle sent a light shiver down my spine but I refused to turn and face whoever it was looming over me. "Hm, a lady should really mind her manners."

"And a gentleman should never creep up on an unsuspecting woman."

A second later, a dark haired boy occupied the seat next to me. His grey eyes were scanning me up and down as if searching for my identity in a mental database. "I take it you're not here for the hosting activities."

"No shit, Sherlock." I flicked onto the next page of my book and tried to ignore his existence.

"Excuse me?"

With a heavy sigh, I dropped the book into my lap and turned my full attention to the male beside me. "Do I really need to explain that to you?"

"No, that's quite alright." Now he was refusing to look at me straight on, only sparing me the stray glance as he watched over the dozens of women chattering around us. "Then why are you taking up space in our clubroom, if it's not too much of a struggle to answer me."

"Haruhi wanted me to stick around for a while. I'm fulfilling her request, for now."

He let out an obviously fake cough, "I think you mean his request."

A bitter laugh burst forth from my lips, "Oh c'mon, even if I wasn't related to her, you'd have to be an idiot to not realise she's female. "

Finally he turned his head to look at me fully, one raven eyebrow rose slightly in interest, "Then you must be Hana."

I tipped an imaginary cap to him with a wry smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr…?"

"Kyoya Ootori."

The puzzle pieces all fell into place and a light bulb flashed above my head. "Ah, the scary business doctor wannabe."

"Yes, well that could be one description of me," I could tell he was laughing inwardly from the smirk that threatened to tug at his lips. "But I hardly suspected that's what Haruhi would be telling her family about me."

With a weak shrug, I melted into the plush upholstery and let the tough exterior melt away. It was too much effort and this was supposed to be one of Haruhi's friends so I should try to be nicer. "Better than what she says about Blondie."

"I'd hope so." He trailed off. We sat in silence for a while and simply watched the antics unfold before us like a live action soap opera. I returned to my book whilst he pulled out a laptop and began to tap away vigorously on the machine. The companionable silence was welcome after the day of chit chat with the spoilt heirs to millions who were more than ready to boast about what they had wasted their holidays doing. The two hours seemed to fly past and before I knew it, Haruhi was tugging me away as the last of the girls were making their reluctant exit. Kyoya barely glanced up as we left, let alone said good bye, and I felt a slight pang of disappointment. I shrugged off the feeling as a result of tiredness and the distaste over having to walk home.

The blonde buffoon, Tamaki I think his name was, did offer us a ride home. Haruhi had other ideas though and shot him down before the offer had fully been made. Our journey home consisted of light small talk but mainly of silence. My cousin was used to me needing time to recover after spending so much time with other human beings, and allowed me the space to recharge whilst I tried to memorise the walk home.

My small apartment was only a ten minute walk from Haruhi's and Uncle Ranka's home. I waved goodbye as she ascended the metal staircase onto the upper floor but made a speedy getaway in case Uncle Ranka wanted to drag me inside for a catch up. My bed was calling to me.

Minutes later, I was inside and tugging the ridiculous dress off in exchange for old baggy pyjamas and an oversized sweatshirt. Swiftly depositing myself under the blankets, I gave a spare glance to my satchel of textbooks. For a moment I considered looking over some of tomorrow's class material but started to laugh at the idea of studying right now. Tomorrow could only be better, and I could probably come home instead of hanging around that stupid club too. Although deep down I knew I was truly curious now.


	2. Here Comes Trouble

**A/N:** Another chapter for you all! Feels weird trying to create an OC since I usually don't enjoy reading fics based around them. But oh well, hope you're all enjoying it and keep the feedback coming, my little cupcakes!~

* * *

For the rest of the week, I was torn between returning to the host club the Haruhi at the end of every day or to stride defiantly out the main entrance and not look back. On the Friday however, Haruhi wasn't alone when I left my final class.

"Hana-chan!~" I was knocked to the floor by a blur of blonde. His glittering eyes shone in vivid fascination mere inches from my own. All I could do is blink in response and wonder how a child had snuck out of the elementary school section.

"This is Honey-senpai, Hana." A pair of strong arms scooped us up and into the air, carrying us as though we were lighter than air. Words continued to escape me, but I glared in confusion at the blank face that met me. "And that's Mori-senpai."

"I… see." I muttered dumbly. "You can put me down whenever you want, dude."

With a grunt and a nod, I was gracefully set back down. I let myself fall behind the rest of the group and watched curiously. Obviously Haruhi had told me about the pair, but I hadn't expected to meet them here. She really wasn't kidding when she said that Honey could pass as a child. The university student barely came to my shoulder.

The host club doors were open and a light melody echoed within. Tamaki sat at one of the old pianos playing a slow tune to which each host took turns dancing with the girls who were literally shaking with anticipation. It was sickening to watch so I made the effort to slink around the edge of the crowd and take to a nearby table to revise the week's lessons.

"So you've returned. I owe Haruhi 1000 yen." It didn't take long for him to attempt creeping up on me again. His footsteps were camouflaged by the music and chatter in the background but there was no way to hide the strong aroma of coffee that emanated from him. The rich, earthy smell made my mouth water and the craving for a hot dose of caffeine become very prominent at the forefront of my mind.

A snort of derision burst forth, "What a shame, now keep quiet. Your voice is ruining my studying."

His chest rumbled with a dark chuckle but I continued to ignore his presence. Shared silence set itself comfortably between us once again. I was thankful for the lack of effort I had to put into this acquaintanceship. Keeping people entertained or pleased wasn't one of my strong suits unlike my cousin who could switch on the charisma when it was truly needed. I just seemed to become more of an asshole in those moments. The lull of the piano was soothing and kept bringing me to the brink of slumber before a loud clearing of a throat from across the table shook me back to reality.

At the end of the song, Tamaki bowed to his adoring audience with a flourish whilst Haruhi set up the speakers to play recordings from the music club – partially as a way to advertise their CD and skills in the more popular club setting. The host club prince swept up a girl and began twirling her around the makeshift dance floor.

Girls began to dissipate so I had a better view of the dancing, the textbooks left forgotten. Honey and Mori had joined in the entertainment much to the joy of the ladies who cooed over the youthful blonde. The twins kept switching between girls at a rapid rate, sometimes sandwiching a girl in between their chests in an intricate display. At one point they dumped their girls in the audience and danced together – the impish grins couldn't be missed – and sent one of the brothers careening across the floor in a spin to slingshot into Tamaki. Their attempt failed and the redhead fell in a dizzy heap over a table.

I laughed at their expense but the spark of mischief had ignited something inside me. Slowly but surely, Tamaki and his newest dance partner would sway closer to our table. Swivelling round slightly, I kicked my feet out and simply waited for my chance. Just after he bowed to his latest lady and turned to search out the next willing volunteer, I took the shot. He fell face first over my outstretched leg and left the room in a mixture of laughter and gasps of concern.

Hikaru and Kaoru were holding onto each other in fits of laughter. They sidled over to us and slapped me hard of each shoulder, all the while trying to regain control of their giggles.

"Good shot, kid." One chortled.

The other draped an arm over my shoulders, "Yeah, care to dance?"

"Anything to reward you for that piece of entertainment."

With a quick glance in the direction of the raven haired boy, who was watching with intrigue, I found myself shrugging and dragging myself to my feet. "Sure, why not?"

They each grabbed a hand and led me into the middle of the dance floor; Tamaki abandoned in his dishevelled heap. With one hand enclosed between their warm, nimble fingers, they began to shuffle gracefully to the slow hum of the music.

"So, who do we have the pleasure of dancing with this evening?" The boy behind me purred in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the attention but they didn't have to know that.

I nudged him backwards with a shift of the hips and shot him a glare over the shoulder, "Everyone it seems."

"Kitty's got claws, Kaoru!" The one I could now assume was Hikaru laughed boisterously. He rested his head on one of my shoulders, nuzzling a nose into my hair as well as eyeing his brother playfully.

This time I didn't bother to brush him off in fear of encouraging him, "My name is Hana, if you must know."

Kaoru hummed in thought and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Fujioka, by any chance?"

"Good guess."

"Well you look just like Haruhi's old school photo," the boy shrugged dismissively. "Although your hair's a bit darker."

"And she's actually got a figure, Kaoru." Hikaru teased, clearly pushing the boundaries. "It'd be hard to pass this one off as a boy."

"Keep your hands where I can see them, asshole. Or I'll show you that kitty has more than just claws."

Both brother's laughed at my response and didn't take me seriously, unfortunately. "Meow! I like her. Can we keep it, huh, can we?"

"Mother warned us not to take home wild animals though, Hikaru," Kaoru pouted and clung to us in mock upset.

We came to a halt in the middle of the dance floor; Hikaru grasped his brother's chin gently and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "But look what she did to Tono! She'd make an excellent toy. Just like her cousin."

That was enough to cheer the more submissive twin up within moments. "I think you might be right. It can never hurt to have more playthings."

"I am NOT a plaything!" I found myself repeating this several times for the rest of the evening. And I had a bad feeling I might be repeating it for many years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Woo, another chapter~ Enjoy! c:

* * *

Two more weeks dragged by painfully slowly. The class work was progressively becoming harder, leading me to have to carry around more and more ridiculously thick textbooks. I had sworn to my cousin that I would do my best to keep on top of all the work but Hikaru and Kaoru had made it their personal duty to bother me at every given opportunity. In fact, it was near enough stalking, unless Haruhi had stupidly told them where I lived. It was late on Thursday evening when two singsong voices suddenly chorused outside my front door just as I was at a crucial scene full of suspense of a horror film and scared me half to death. My stifled scream was enough payment for the effort of finding my house for the daft prank, and they bolted before I could stampede towards the door to throttle the pair. If they ever bring it up however, I still remain adamant that I was studying and they'd simply given me a little fright though I think they knew better.

I was regretting ever attracting the attention of the trouble makers now, but at the same time it was nice to have people to talk to that were on the same wavelength as myself. Haruhi even seemed pleased that she was no longer their main source of entertainment but I was sure that the comedic value of my misery would soon wear off.

"Here comes Kitty, maybe she'd like to play." Or maybe I was wrong.

I lifted my nose out of the dusty old textbook I had stolen from Haruhi's bookshelf earlier today, "Don't even bother. I was enjoying the company of another host for once."

Four amber eyes shifted towards the raven haired boy across the table from me. "Kyoya-senpai? Pfft."

"You're both just sitting there though!"

"Exactly," I shot a glare at them. "Silence is golden."

Hikaru pouted and pretended to ignore me in defiance, "She isn't even paying you for the designation is she?"

Kyoya peered up from his laptop briefly, cleared his throat then avoided eye contact as he replied reluctantly, "Tamaki demanded that she have free access as Haruhi works so hard for us. And, as you all know, he has the final ruling in such things."

The three of us shared a look of exasperation, "So, in short, that's a no."

I dropped the textbook and stretched in my seat, purposefully smacking Hikaru in the side with my outstretched hand in the process. "It's a pretty lousy excuse of hosting, in my opinion. I haven't even been offered some coffee, let alone one of the crappy red roses that have been getting handed out all day."

"Maybe that's because you scare away anyone that comes near you," Kyoya muttered from across the table; an edge of humour lingering on the words.

Again my mouth was letting loose words before my mind had properly processed them, "Says you with that ugly mug."

The twins were mesmerised with the verbal response and made themselves comfortable at my side. Though their presence was distracting, it amused me to sense that they were on my side of this mini dispute. Hikaru whispered to his brother by peeking over my shoulder and sticking his auburn hair in my eye, "Feel as though I should go get some popcorn for this show."

"Shoosht!" Kaoru hushed him. "We'll miss the action!"

Now sensing that the brothers were finished with their input, Kyoya sat up straight in his seat and looked me dead in the eye. "It's a shame that you have to resort to using derogatory terms instead of simply using some intelligence to win an argument."

"Why should I bother wasting my intelligence on insulting you?" I asked, perplexed. "The point is clear – you're ugly – why beat around the bush?"

His only response was a raised eyebrow. A surge of pride warmed me as I inwardly celebrated the triumph of leaving him speechless. It was short lived however as he rose to his feet and gestured towards the kitchen area with a slight tilt of the head.

The Hitachiin brothers let out a gasp of anticipation as Kyoya turned his back on us and began walking towards the closed doors despite my lack of agreement. Maybe I should be scared, but deep down I couldn't bring myself to care all that much.

"Looks like you've done it now," Kaoru whistled, shaking his head in disappointment.

Hikaru patted me firmly on the shoulder and shuffled backwards, "It was nice knowing you, Kitty."

"Stop talking nonsense. I highly doubt he's going to dispose of me or whatever else you pair have gotten into your heads," I pushed myself out the seat and began the seemingly long walk towards imminent danger. Over my shoulder, I could see the brothers waving their farewells to me. "Besides, there are too many witnesses here. I'll watch my back walking home though."

"Or you can just hop in the limousine with us instead," Hikaru called after me with a suggestive wink.

Kaoru smirked and purred out, "We'll protect our little kitten."

"Drop dead," I replied, with the addition of a middle finger.

Eventually I reached the door that was cracked open. With my head held high, I walked in with confidence despite the small seed of fear that had planted itself in my stomach. As soon as I had swung the door shut behind me, Kyoya spun on his heel to face me properly but refused to speak.

We stood in silence, waiting for the other to crack first. It seemed like a waste of time for me to delay whatever punishment I was about to receive so I went to pull off the figurative band-aid, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I was cut off by his quick stride towards me, his hands gripping me tightly by the wrist and his lips pressing roughly against my own. Shock wasn't enough to describe exactly what was going through my mind; I was frozen on the spot, unable to decide if I wanted to respond in kind or shove him away in complete confusion. As soon as he began to pull away though, my instincts seemed to kick in and I yanked him firmly by the collar to stop him.

If I had had to pick a least likely outcome from our argument, this would be right up there at the top next to Kyoya unzipping his forehead and an eight foot alien popping out. But I wasn't really complaining. In fact, I wanted to melt as soon as he nipped my bottom lip between his teeth. One of his hands knotted themselves in my hair and the other lingered teasingly on my thigh through the layers of fabric that made up the school's uniform.

It was over all too quickly though as he pulled away and strode right out of the door behind us without a word – knocking the twins over in the process – just as Haruhi was about to wander in with an empty tea pot. The three of them peered in the door at me, curiosity peaked. All I could do was stand there in a daze, hoping my hair wasn't a complete mess and enjoying the light tingle that remained on my lips.

Then anger set in. Who the hell did he think he was? I did not give him permission to kiss me, not even an inkling that I'd want him to! Rampaging out of the room past the nosey onlookers, I went to hunt down the bespectacled devil but he was gone. The fire inside me died slightly but I knew that the next time I saw him, there would truly be hell to pay.


End file.
